<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Meditation by TabbieWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530927">After Meditation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/pseuds/TabbieWolf'>TabbieWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, FujiGoe, Shower Sex, mentions of gross boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/pseuds/TabbieWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goemon &amp; Fujiko shower quickie.</p>
<p>See what I did there? ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Mine Fujiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Meditation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been living in my Notes file for the entirety of the summer. I don't think it's gonna ever be more than it is.</p>
<p>Something for the FujiGoe fans!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goemon stepped into the bathroom, fresh off a meditation session — the living room wasn’t his favorite place to do it, but the city they were in didn’t allow for much of anything outdoors — and very much needing to empty his bladder, when he noticed the shower running.</p>
<p>“Who’s there?”</p>
<p>“Oh, excuse me!” The samurai nearly turned around and left at the sound of Fujiko’s voice.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Goemon. I leave the door open when I shower for a reason.”</p>
<p>“Because someone urinated in the kitchen sink last time one of us locked it.”</p>
<p>“That’s the reason,” Fujiko replied with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Don’t look, please.” Goemon, outside of respecting people’s personal space and his own modesty, was a bit gun shy.</p>
<p>“I won’t, sweetie.” Fujiko assured him. She heard the seat put down and the toilet flush a few moments later. “You wanna join me, Goe?”</p>
<p>“Well, I, uh—“</p>
<p>She peeked her head out around the shower curtain and smiled. “Goemon. Come in. It’s okay. Really. I’d like it if you washed my hair.”</p>
<p>A very blushing, very naked samurai joined her a few minutes later. Fujiko wrapped around him and he melted into her. He stood significantly taller than her, especially since she was barefoot, and she leaned up on her toes to kiss him. He bit his lip.</p>
<p>“You wanna get clean or you wanna get dirty, Goe?”</p>
<p>His ears went redder and he cleared his throat, looking away.</p>
<p>“Naughty man.” she said with a smile, kissing his cheek, feeling the warmth of his face on her lips.</p>
<p>He curved his back against the wall of the shower and moaned deeply as she ran her fingers over his length. Fujiko was always impressed at the samurai’s size, something she had never expected considering his quiet demeanor and completely absurd level of modesty. She nuzzled her face into his broad, muscular chest, feeling him get hard under her touch. He breathed deep, wrapping his arms around her and gripping her butt with his long fingers, then opened his eyes, refocusing his attention on the beautiful woman against him.</p>
<p>“Fu—Fu—nnnn...Fujiko?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Goemon?”</p>
<p>“Are, uh. Are you still — huff —“</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow, smiling. “You’re not gonna knock me up, no.”</p>
<p>That’s all it took for the samurai to lift the lady thief, his hands underneath her and gently spreading her, and set her on top of his now very erect member. He leaned back, groaning, as she lifted a foot to balance better against the tiled wall, her wet breasts against his chest.</p>
<p>“You okay, sweetie?”</p>
<p>Goemon looked down into her eyes, a small smile at the edge of his lips. “Yes, thank you.” Fujiko rocked as much as she could in the position they were in, though the samurai stood extremely steady, almost as if he didn’t have a woman grinding into him. His thighs tensed as she leaned forward and kissed him again, then gently eased a hand between them, rubbing her fingers over herself.</p>
<p>The lady thief rocked steadily. “Can you move over a bit? Under the water?”</p>
<p>He lifted her and moved the both of them, redirecting the spray from the shower between them. Fujiko moaned at the sensation and squeezed the samurai between her legs, which caused him to jolt forward and press his arm against the wall for balance.</p>
<p>“Fujiko—I—“</p>
<p>She kissed him. “Already?”</p>
<p>“I’m—I’m sorry, I can’t—“ he breathed deep, trying to center himself. She rocked back, squeezing him again, and his moans pitched up. She gripped his shoulder gently, massaging it as she rocked against him.</p>
<p>“Slow down, samurai. Focus on me. Focus on my hand.”</p>
<p>“You’ve—hfff—you have been paying attention during meditation!”</p>
<p>She kissed his chin and hummed a gentle acknowledgement, still fingering herself and pumping into him. Goemon’s hips jolted up, and Fujiko groaned into his neck. The angle pressed his dick right into her g-spot, and she readjusted her hips to repeat the action.</p>
<p>“Keep focus, Goe.” Her fingernails dug into his skin in a steady pace — one he’d taught them all when someone had suggested they try meditation as a group activity. Knowing she had been paying attention gave Goemon a jolt of pride he wasn’t quite sure what to do with.</p>
<p>The samurai groaned, trying to focus, trying to not let himself get carried away so quickly. But she was so beautiful, wet and naked and <i>his</i>...</p>
<p>The movement was sudden, his arm pressed into the wall and her head suddenly against his arm — her back against the cold tile — as he thrusted rapidly into her, wanting to please her and knowing he wasn’t going to last. Fujiko bit into his neck as she came, her fingers working fast, her wet hair draped over his shoulder, and he felt it as she pulsed around him. That’s all it takes for him to let go, squeaking her name as he comes.</p>
<p>He paused a moment, trying to refocus, before very gently lifting the beautiful lady thief off of his dick and setting her down on the shower floor, making sure she didn’t slip.</p>
<p>“I apologize for my...eagerness...” His face is red and his wet hair hangs over one eye.  Fujiko brushed it over his ear and kissed him again.</p>
<p>“You did good, samurai.” She grabbed the shampoo bottle with a grin. “Now I’ve heard from the boys you’re excellent at this...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>